Trials and Consequences of Love
by OrtonFan
Summary: When Rose decides to tell her homophobic parents that she's in love with Alice, she's ready to take the consequences. What she's not ready for is the drastic change that her life will take when a secret admirer is willing to do ANYTHING to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**_Psssst everybody!_**

**_This story is about LynetteCullen's life._**

**_Be sure not to tell her._**

**_Just kidding. She already knows._**

**_She was my fabulous BETA as always.  
_**

* * *

She was getting tired of this. Hiding who she really was from her parents so that they would accept her. She wanted to be able to be herself and not have to worry about deleting the text messages from Alice, and she was sure as hell tired of having to end their phone calls every time her mother came into the room.

'_I just wanna be my fucking self,' _Rose thought as she got off of the school bus. She was a senior in high school and she wanted to be able to do what she wanted to do. Her mother let her do everything else, but Esme had made it very clear that no daughter of hers would be a lesbian. And in actuality, Rose isn't a lesbian, she's bisexual, but she knew that to her mother, lesbian and bisexual were one in the same. She made straight A's. Why couldn't that be enough?

"Hey," she grunted as she got in the car. Esme merely nodded in her direction, and didn't even bother to look up from her phone. "I got my report card," Rose grumbled as she tossed it in her mother's direction.

"I didn't expect anything different," she grumbled, scanning the seven A's that graced her daughter's report card. "Where's CJ?" she asked, looking over at Rose for the first time since she had been in the car. "Oh here he go," she said flatly as Carlisle Cullen Jr. got into the back seat. "Where your report card?" she asked him.

"Right here," he answered as he got it out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"MY BABY IS SO SMART!" she exclaimed. "Look Rose. CJ got two B's and five C's," she proclaimed as she shoved it in Rose's face. "Doesn't he make you proud?" she questioned, looking at the little boy in the back seat currently picking his nose.

"Seriously?" Rose asked, beginning to get pissed off at the fact that the little motherfucker apparently couldn't even get an A in gym, but mom still thought he was so damn smart. "Mom, if he's smart, then what the hell do you consider me? Mega genius," she asked sarcastically.

"He's a boy, so it's different. And anyway, you're that weird kind of smart that creeps people out," Esme admitted.

"Ha, ha. Mom called you weird," CJ chimed in from the back seat.

"Be quiet you little ass wipe," Rose said, ecstatic that they were pulling into the driveway of their home. She was getting pissed off at the fact that her mother always called her weird. Just because she'd rather have a book that a mini skirt, Esme tagged her as abnormal. An outcast because she didn't fit the mold of the typical teenage girl.

"Watch your foul mouth Rosalie. No man is ever gonna wanna marry you," Esme warned as they got out of the car. Rose couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips. If only her mother really knew. If she were to get married, it sure as hell wouldn't be to a man. Dick was a rare thing for Rose to crave anymore. Her Alice was all she needed.

"Yeah I know mom," she fired back as they walked through the front door. "I'm quite aware that according to you, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life alone," she finished as she walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She had grown accustomed to her mother's insults, but it didn't make the pain that they brought less bearable.

Once in her room, Rose locked the door, a habit that she had recently adopted, and went to sit on her bed. "Time for the only bit of sunshine in this hell I call a life," she mumbled to herself as she pulled out her iPhone (she refused to have a computer because her mother snooped far too much) and opened up the latest text from Alice.

_**Thinkin of u**_

Alice would never know how a simple text like this brightened up Rose's day. She would never know that the calm she brought to Rose was what kept Rose sane.

Smiling to herself, Rose typed her reply.

_**Thinkin of u 2. Call me later?**_

The reply was so quick, it made Rose happy that she had someone that cared so deeply for her.

_**Of course. Sumthin wrong?**_

That's Alice for you. She could sense something wrong, even in a text message. She just has that sixth sense for recognizing problems.

_**Kinda. Not really sumthin u txt about. Meet me at the lake in 10 min?**_

Rose had intended to talk to Alice about this over the phone, but after some reconsideration, she realized it was a matter better discussed in person.

_**OK.**_

The simple reply meant that Alice was already on the way, meaning that she'd be there before ten minutes was up.

Rose quickly got off the bed and grabbed her bag before heading downstairs. She sighed to herself as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Both Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch watching TV. Rose had considered sneaking out, but had let the idea go when she thought about what Esme might do when she discovered that she had left. So she sucked it up and once she got down the stairs stated, "I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour," before she turned on her heel and left without hearing their replies, knowing that she'd have to take some shit from them about it later.

She hurriedly raced across the yard and through the woods surrounding their house to reach the old boat dock by the lake, only to find Alice sitting there waiting. "What's the matter Rosie?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "Did something happen?" she questioned without even giving Rose time to answer. "Tell me all about it," she finished, finally giving Rose time to speak.

"Well there's not really a problem," Rose began as she gracefully sank down next to Alice on the dock. "It's just that I'm tired of hiding our relationship from my parents. I want to be able to let everyone know how I feel about you," she admitted, laying her head on Alice's shoulder before running her fingers through the red bob, something that she had began when they were little.

"I know you do honey, but you know that we can't tell your parents until we graduate," she reminded her, thinking of the outburst and abuse that would come with Esme knowing that her daughter was in love with another girl. "And once we get to college, it's fuck what they say," Alice stated with a straight face, knowing the expletive would make Rose smile.

"God I love you Alice," Rose said with a soft giggle, loving the way Alice could make her feel better when she was feeling blue.

"Three more months Rosie. That's it," she reminded her as she stroked the silky blond hair that she loved. "And I love you too," she added though she knew that Rose didn't need to hear the words. Slowly she turned to Rose and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared.

It was slow and intimate, unlike most of the kisses that they had shared in heated moments when they were alone. The kiss was loving and sweet, which was just what Rose needed. She wrapped her hand around Alice's neck deepening the kiss.

They were so into the kiss, that they weren't aware of the footfalls crunching through the woods behind them. They weren't aware of the video camera taping them as they slowly undressed each other, and made love on the dock. They weren't aware that their lives were about to be turned upside down, and that their relationship was about to be seriously tested.

* * *

**_LEAVE FEEDBACK. I LOVE IT._**


	2. Chapter 2

**BETA: MY WONERFUL BFF LYNETTECULLEN. **

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**

**

* * *

**

_**As she watched the couple, a pang of jealousy went through her. That should've been her, not Alice in Rose's arms. That should've been her receiving the tender kisses, the feather light touches to her arms and stomach. She should be the one hearing loving words being whispered into her ear. 'Rose should be mine,' she thought as she put her camera back into its case, glad that she had accomplished what she set out to do.**_

_**She wouldn't call her plan revenge exactly, because it was more like justice. She deserved the beautiful, angel like creature named Rose, not some short little red-headed nothing. She was the one who knew Rose inside and out, not some little slut that she had met 2 years ago. She was the one that had been there for Rose her entire life, and she was the one who should carry the honor of being her girlfriend. "Just bide your time," she muttered. "It's almost show time."**_

_**She couldn't help the devilish smirk that came across her lips at the thought of her plan being the reason Rose's life took a turn for the worse. Rose didn't want her love, so she was going to have to live with that decision. 'She can have Alice, but she's going to have her in one fucked up life,' she conceived as she watched the couple redress, seemingly lost in some deep conversation.**_

_**She watched them link hands, and begin the walk back up the dock. They walked right by her, not even noticing her standing behind the maple tree. After giving them a few minutes head start, she followed the same path through the woods to head home. 'This is going to be fun,' she said to herself, wishing that tomorrow would hurry and get here.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rose slipped in through the back door, so that she could avoid her mother, but she should have known that it wouldn't be that easy.

"You said you'd be back in an hour," her mother reminded her. "That was an hour and three minutes ago," she stated flatly.

"Really mom? Really?" Rose questioned, not able to believe that her mother was getting pissed about three minutes. "It was three minutes, not three hours," she told her. "So is this seriously going to be a problem?"

"Are you trying to get smart with me?" she asked. "Well smart people in my house don't have privileges. Hand over your phone," she demanded, glad that she finally had a reason to take her daughter's phone, giving her the perfect opportunity to snoop.

"There is no way that you are touching Sam. You do not pay my bill," Rose reminded her mother. Any other night she probably would've given it up, but she knew that she had not had a chance to erase Alice's texts, so she was not giving Sam to her tonight. "And last time I checked Carlisle left for work half an hour ago," she told her mother brazenly.

"You have just gotten too damn grown for my liking," Esme informed her daughter. "Either you straighten up, or you have got to go," she warned before turning on her heel and leaving the kitchen.

Rose knew Esme didn't mean a word of what she had said. Every other day, Esme would try to punish her by taking her phone, and most of the time, Rose would never hand it up, sending Esme into a tirade, only for her to act like it never happened the next day.

Rose began the ascent up the stairs to her room. As she walked by the window, she could have sworn that she saw a face behind the large oak tree in the backyard, but when she went back it was gone. _'I'm losing my mind,' _she thought as she entered her bedroom. She walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower before laying down.

Rose had expected to fall asleep quickly, seeing as how she had had a wonderful evening with Alice, but it was well after midnight before she finally closed her eyes. She woke with a start shortly after when her phone started chiming, alerting her that she had a text message. "What the fuck?" she questioned after she had read it.

**Be mindful of how you treat those near to you, or there will be dire consequences :(**

She didn't know how to take the text. It didn't look like a forward, but if it wasn't, she didn't understand its meaning. She scrolled back up to see who would send her something like this. It wasn't even a number. "anonymous text .org ," she muttered into the darkness of her bedroom. She attempted to reply to the e-mail, but it only came back saying that the e-mail address was not valid.

She read the message again, in an attempt to understand what was being said. Rose couldn't think of any of her friends that she had mistreated. She tried to be kind to everyone, unless you pissed her off. So why would they say "those near to you" if it was someone that she didn't talk to. She also wanted to know what the "dire consequences" were. Rose usually wasn't affected by things like this, but for some reason, she was almost frightened by this.

"It's probably just some stupid joke," she said aloud, trying to will herself back into slumber. She tossed and turned for the rest of the night, and got up feeling groggy. She quickly showered again before getting dressed and brushing her hair.

She walked downstairs, ready to see Esme waiting impatiently by the door, but instead was greeted by her friend Bella. "Hey there Rose," she greeted. "Esme called and said your brother had an appointment and she needed me to get you to school," she explained as they headed out the front door.

"Bell, I'm really freaked out," Rose admitted once they were in the car. "I got this weird text earlier this morning, and I think I just got another one," she stated, feeling her phone vibrate in her vest pocket. "But maybe it's just Alice," she said hopefully as she pulled her phone out.

_**Did Bella pick you up?**_

She read the message from Esme and gave a sigh of relief. She quickly typed back a simple yes before returning Sam to her pocket.

"So tell me more about this text," Bella prompted. "If it's serious, you might need to tell someone," she told her.

"I think it's just a stupid joke," Rose admitted, once again feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. Assuming it was Esme again, she quickly pulled Sam out, only to realize that she had been very wrong.

_**Forgiveness mends a broken heart, but revenge eases the mind :)**_

"Rose what's the matter?" Bella questioned, noticing Rose's face pale and her body stiffen. "Rose," she yelled, pulling over onto the shoulder of the road. "Talk to me please," she begged after a few more moments of silence. She reached over to take the phone from Rose's hand, succeeding after a moment of coaxing. "What do you think it means?" she asked, looking over at Rose, who's color was returning.

"I think it's just somebody's idea of a joke," she remarked. "I think I'm over reacting," she admitted.

"Are you fucking serious?" Bella inquired. "Rose this is for real. How could you think something like this is a joke?" she asked as she pulled back on the road. How could Rose think someone sending you threatening text messages was a joke? A joke is somebody putting your hand in warm water when your asleep. This is a serious matter, and Rose needs to get that through her thick head.

"Some people have a dark sense of humor," Rose supplied, unable to understand why Bella was getting so mad. She wasn't even the one receiving the messages, so why was she so pissed off? "They apparently already know that I have a dark sense of humor, so maybe they're just fucking with me," she finished as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"You're wrong Rose. Th-," she was cut off by her phone chiming. "Ookay," she muttered, turning the phone so that Rose could read the text also.

_**Good Job :(**_

"Why would somebody send you something like this," Rose questioned. She didn't understand why Bella would be getting weird text messages too. Especially ones like the one she had just received.

"Let's go. We're gonna be late," was Bella's answer. She got out of the car and walked away, leaving a puzzled Rose in her wake. _'What the fuck is her problem? Maybe it's just PMS and she needed a reason_ _to go off,"_ Rose reasoned. Bella doesn't normally act like this, so it had to be something like that. Bella had always been there for Rose, and she didn't think she would abandon her now. _'She's a Scorpio for crying out loud. They're always loyal,' _she thought as she entered the school.

The rest of the morning went by without incident. It wasn't until lunch came and Rose, Alice and Bella were almost finished eating, that her phone chimed again.

_**The real fun will begin shortly. I promise. :)**_

"Rosie is this one of those text messages you were telling me about earlier?" Alice questioned. "Something like this isn't a joke Rosalie," she informed her.

"That's what I tried to tell her," Bella said, making her first statement since they sat down. "I have to go. Rose do you want a ride home? I know Alice has to work today, and you probably don't wanna ride the bus," she said as she got up to throw away her tray.

"That's what I tried to tell her," Bella said, making her statement since they sat down. "I have to go. Rose you want a ride home? I know Alice has to work today, and you probably don't wanna ride the bus," she said as she got up to throw away her tray.

"That's okay. I don't mind riding the bus," she informed her. She did however dread the walk home, since Esme wasn't going to pick her up today. She had actually said no because she realized that Bella was still pissed at her not taking the messages seriously. _'At least I hope that's what_ _she's mad at,'_ she considered. Rose hadn't spent much time around Bella lately, because she always seemed to be busy with her college preparation, and Rose spent most of her time with Alice anyway. _'Maybe she'll cool down soon,' _she thought, silently laughing at Bella's inability to stay mad for an extended period of time.

"Why am I the only senior that has to stay here after lunch?" Rose questioned aloud, damning her seven classes schedule. She really wanted to go home with Bella, and to be honest she didn't really know why Bella offered to drive her home after lunch. _'Maybe she's just being courteous.'_

"Because you're the only senior smart enough to take dual enrollment classes," Alice reminded her.

"Bella takes them too," Rose informed her. "The only difference is she's taken all of her social studies classes, and I haven't," she said sadly.

Alice was about to speak again, but the bell rang, signaling that it was time to head back to class or go home. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, both not knowing that the next time they saw each other, their lives would be totally different.

* * *

_**She dropped her bag onto her desk, ready to put in motion the biggest part of her plan. She quickly pulled out her camera and a blank DVD from her drawer, practically shaking with anticipation."This is going to be so fun," she murmured as the video of Rose and Alice burned onto the disk. She slipped on a pair of gloves and dusted off any finger prints and slipped it into a case before writing "FOR ESME" on the cover.**_

_**She walked out the front door and out to her car with a devilish grin adorning her face. The drive over to the Cullen's seemed to take longer, probably because she was excited about what was about to happen.**_

_**She pulled into the long driveway, knowing that she'd have to work quickly because Esme would be home soon. She got out of her car and sprinted up the front stairs and dropped the pink case into the mailbox, and hurried back to her car.**_

'_**I think I'm going to watch,' she decided as she pulled onto the main road. She drove another mile before pulling off on a side road and parking her car behind some trees. She jogged the mile back to the Cullen home and found herself a nice hideout behind some bushes in front of the living room picture window. "I hope she plays it in the living room," she muttered to herself.**_

_**A few moments later she heard tires crunching on the gravel, and crouched down lower, making sure she wouldn't be seen. The car door slammed shut and heels clicked as Esme walked up the stairs. She heard the mailbox door creak as it was opened and the muttered, "What's this?" as she found the DVD.**_

_**She heard the front door open and close, and once again heard the click of Esme's heels as she finally came into view. "Let's see," she said as she turned on the TV and DVD player before popping it in.**_

"_**Oh my," Esme gasped as the video began with Bella and Alice making out. She fell back on the couch in horror, clutching her chest as they slowly began to undress. "Not my little girl," she said as the sobs began to rack her body. "How could she do something like this," she sobbed loudly.**_

'_**This is gold. Why didn't I film this?' her observer thought, trying not to cackle aloud. She quickly crouched back down as Esme got to feet, the tears still streaming down her face and stopped the DVD.**_

"_**I'm going to kill her," Esme said as she stomped over to the kitchen and propped there expectantly.**_

"_**No wonder," her spectator muttered as she looked down at her watch. Rose was probably walking down the street now, not suspecting a thing. 'This is going to be great,' she thought.**_

_**

* * *

**_Rose climbed the front stairs, for once glad to be home, because her feet hurt like hell. Once she opened the door and saw Esme leaning against the counter, she knew something was wrong. It was confirmed when Esme said, "Get your things. I want you out in an hour.

**_DONT' FORGET FEEDBACK!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I own not one of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA: LynetteCullen. Whom I annoy the hell out of, and she still puts up with me and my foolish mistakes. That's why I love her.**

**

* * *

**

"For what?" Rose screeched. She hadn't even done anything, and Esme wanted her to leave? _'Esme must have finally lost her damn mind,' _she thought as she stared at Esme, awaiting her answer as to why she would want her to leave.

"For what?" Esme repeated Rose's question. "For this," she yelled, holding up the DVD. "How the hell could you do this to me?" she asked before throwing the disk at Rose. She turned to leave and made it to the door before she turned around and said, "I've always been proud of you, even if I didn't show it. It saddens me to have to put you out Rosalie, but I just can't live with you anymore." She left the room without another word.

Rose just stood there, unable to move or even comprehend what just happened. Remembering that whatever had made Esme so mad was on the DVD lying on the counter, she picked it up and willed herself over to the television.

She popped in the disk into the DVD player, and took a step back. She gasped when she and Alice appeared on the screen. _'Who did this,' _she asked herself, wondering how she was too enraptured to know that someone was watching them, much less taping them.

Unable to watch any longer, she stopped the DVD and plopped down on the couch, trying to figure out what to do next. _'I'm homeless,' _she thought. She had told Alice that she could stay with her aunt, but she was out of town until next week. "What am I gonna do?" she muttered aloud as she felt Sam vibrate in her pocket. She pulled him out and read the message.

_**Whatcha doin?**_

The text was from Bella. "She texts at some of the most inopportune times," she mumbled as she put Sam back in her pocket, deciding not to text back. She slowly stood from the couch and made her way to the stairs. As she began her ascent, she thought about where she could go, or who she could stay with until her aunt got back.

She walked into her room and over to her dresser, trying to decide what to take with her. Choosing the option of packing light, she got her duffel bag from her closet, and packed enough clothes for a week, Sam's charger, her journal and a few of her books. She cut off the light, and shut the door, before heading back down the stairs and out the front door, uncertain of what to do next.

* * *

_**She watched Rose walk down the driveway and towards the main road. After waiting about five minutes, she stood and walked from behind the bushes, headed to her car. The mile walk didn't bother her, because she had to configure the next part of her plan.**_

_**Phase one was over. She had gotten under Rose's skin with her text messages, and she had shifted the direction of Rose's life by getting her thrown out. "But that's not even the worst part," she promised herself. She had to think of a grand finale, something that would make Rose realize that she had made a grave mistake in refusing her love.**_

_**The drive to her house seemed to stretch out further and further as she conceived the greatest ending to the most perfect plan. When she finally reached her destination, she ran up to her room and sat at her desk. She was literally quivering with anticipation at the thought of not only changing the direction of, but completely shatter Rose's life.**_

"_**It's going to be fucking fantastic," she proclaimed. She was so excited about her plan, that when she sent the next message to Rose, she forgot to send it from the e-mail. "Oh fuck," she gasped. 'I have to find Rose,' she thought as she grabbed her bag and headed out the front door.**_

_**

* * *

**_

With nowhere else to go, Rose headed to the only place she knew would be open all night. Wal-Mart. She walked in, and was met with a very unwelcoming face. "You have to leave that at the service desk ma'am," she stated in a very bitter voice, pointing to Rose's bag.

"Bitch," Rose muttered as she made her way over to the service desk. There was an uninterested looking teenage girl picking her fingernails behind the counter. "May I leave this here while I check and see if you have something?" Rose asked the girl. She muttered a "sure" before Rose handed over her bag and walked away from the counter, knowing exactly where she was headed.

She headed over to the liquor section, and scanned the broad selection. Trying to decide whether she wanted vodka, whiskey or gin, she walked up and down the isle. _'I_ _know I want some fucking vodka, so I don't even know why I'm questioning it,' _she thought as she grabbed the bottle.

She walked inconspicuously (as inconspicuously as you can walk carrying a bottle of vodka) over to the shoe section (because she knew there were no cameras there) and sat down on one of the benches, trying to decide how she was going to sneak the bottle out of the store while wearing skinny jeans.

Remembering that she was wearing a jacket, she concocted a plan of how she was going to do it. Hoping the liquid wouldn't spill, she turned the bottle upside down and stuffed the top of the bottle down the side of her pants and let her jacket fall over it.

She walked back up to the service desk, trying to act nonchalant, and asked the girl behind the counter, "Can I have my bag please?" The girl handed Rose the bag without a word. _'That was easy,' _Rose said to herself as she picked up the bag and headed out the doors.

When she was a safe distance away, she crossed the road, and went deep into the woods, so that no one could see her. She pulled out the bottle and plopped down behind an oak tree. She twisted off the cap and turned the bottle up to take a long swig. It burned her throat like a motherfucker, and it made her chest hurt like hell, but Rose didn't care.

She sat there alone, drinking away her sorrows. The bottle was half gone when Rose felt Sam vibrate in her pocket. She pulled him out and read the message.

_**You didn't want my love.**_

_**You didn't want my affection.**_

_**All you wanted was friendship.**_

_**Sorry Rose, but that's just not enough.**_

_**Deny me, and there will be hell to pay.**_

She scrolled down and lost nearly lost her mind when she saw the callback number. It was from Bella. "You, you, you mean…to tell me… that ,that that bitch is the one doing this shit?" she slurred her question as she tried to get to her feet, but her balance was off, so she fell backwards and landed right on her ass.

"Fuck," she grumbled as she stood and grabbed the tree until she was sure that she wasn't going to fall. She heard the crunching of leaves to her left and she heard the grumble, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She instantly recognized the voice as Bella's.

"Hey Bella," Rose yelled. She seemed to have startled Bella, who was apparently mad at something. As Bella approached her, Rose stumbled away from the tree. "I, I know you did it…you dumb bitch," she said as she launched herself at Bella.

Bella had little reaction time and wasn't prepared for the hard blow that she received to the nose. She stumbled backwards and fell on the ground as she felt the blood run down her face. "What the hell Rose? Did what?" she questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"You, you videoed me and Alice… and you gave it to Esme, and she put me out," Rose yelled her explanation before she kicked Bella in the stomach.

Bella cringed into a ball and grabbed her stomach where the kick had landed. "What the hell is wrong with you Rose? What are you talking about?" she inquired, trying to dull the pain by rocking. She rolled over onto her hands and knees in an attempt to right herself, but fell face first when she felt Rose's boot knock her to the ground again.

"Bitch… I ain't say you could get up," Rose screamed at Bella. "You get up… when I say you can get up," she informed her. Bella only groaned at the statements. Rose stumbled over to Bella's bag that had been left forgotten by a large tree to their left. She dropped to her knees and opened the bag.

"Don't do-," she was silenced by the shoe that hit her in the back of the head.

"Bitch…did I say you could talk or get up?" she asked.

Bella shook her head no and laid back on the ground, knowing that Rose was about to find out. She wished that she could just disappear right now. _'She gone kick my ass,' _she thought, burying her head into the dirt.

"Motherfucker," Rose whispered as she pulled the video camera out of the bag. She pressed play and shook her head as the video of her and Alice began. "You, you was dumb enough… to leave the damn tape in," she stated. She stumbled back over to Bella. "I oughta kill yo ass. And give me my damn shoe," she commanded as she snatched the shoe from Bella's hand.

"Why would you do something… like this?" she asked. Then it suddenly clicked in her mind. The text messages from Bella about not wanting her love. That awkward car ride with Bella receiving that weird text about not doing a good job. She had done it all. Rose couldn't figure out how she did it, but she was going to figure out.

* * *

**_FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED_**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA: My dear friend LynetteCullen.**

* * *

"I oughta… I oughta tie yo ass to a damn tree," Rose mused aloud, her drunken mind not wanting to leave Bella alone for her to concoct another revenge plan. She picked up a heavy rock and stumbled towards Bella.

She dropped it on Bella's head and enjoyed the loud scream of pain that her action rewarded her. "Ole ugly ass," she mumbled as she staggered back over to Bella's bag and continued to rifle through it. Rose found a list of websites that apparently held interface codes and other hacking paraphernalia. "Ok… ok bitch… we can both play that game," she muttered to herself.

She picked up the list and had turned to walk away, when she remembered the tape in the camera. _'Oh naw… hell, hell naw… that bitch ain't keepin that,' _she thought as she snagged the tape and careened away from Bella, not before throwing her one last menacing look, or without getting her vodka.

She was half way home when she remembered that she didn't have a home anymore. She sat down on a bench at the bus stop, and put her drunken mind to work on where she could possibly go from here. She couldn't go to Alice, because Alice didn't even know that Rose had gotten put out, and Rose really didn't even want to tell Alice, because she knew that she would worry. "So that's a no go," she mumbled. She also couldn't go to her aunt's house because she was out of town, visiting some old high school friends.

"I know exactly… exactly where I'm gonna go," she said to herself as a devilish grin creeped across her face. She was going to out smart her own mother. She sprung up from the bench, instantly regretting the move as her head began to spin and she lost her balance and hit the ground with a loud thud.

She stood once more, this time less swiftly, and made sure her surroundings weren't swirling before she began the walk down the street to her former home.

Hoping that Esme hadn't changed the locks in a matter of hours, Rose slipped around back, only to find that Esme had done just that. "That… that bitch is fast," Rose grumbled, tugging her old key out of the new lock.

Searching for another alternative to enter the house, Rose remembered her faulty window. _'I hope… I hope, I don't break my… damn neck,' _she said to herself as she made her way over to the large tree in the backyard.

She had climbed this tree a million times, but she had never tried it while intoxicated. She reached up and grabbed the lowest branch and pulled herself up on top of it, glad that she had done those pull-ups at band camp. Crawling over to hug the base of the tree, she slowly got to her feet and began the ascent to her former, and as far as she was concerned, still was, bedroom, branch by branch.

"I hope… I hope I don't bust my ass," she said aloud as she very slowly inched towards the cracked window of the room. Once there, she reached for the window, immediate remorse for her action as her knee slipped, causing her to lose her already unsteady balance, and fall out of the tree, ass first.

She landed with a thud, and gave a strangled cry when she felt her tailbone shatter (in all actuality, it wasn't shattered, but instead fractured). Pain spread through her entire lower half, her legs beginning to quiver.

'_I literally busted…my damn ass,' _she said to herself as the pain rippled her body. Her hope was that the pain would subside in the next few minutes so that she could move and lower the risk of her being found.

She laid there for about ten minutes, and when the pain didn't ease, she decided that, despite the throbbing ache, she was going to have to figure out what to do. _'I hope she didn't have it fixed,' _Rose thought, remembering the loose piece of siding on the backside of the house. She had often hid things there that she didn't want Esme to find.

"OOOOHHHHH SHIT!" Rose exclaimed as a sharp pain shot from her tailbone to her mid-back when she rolled over on to her stomach in one swift motion. Now granted it hurt like hell, but Rose had figured that one sharp pain was better than the continuous ache from moving slowly.

Deciding once again that one bad pain was all she wanted to deal with, she got to her feet in one almost fluid motion, and had to fight back the automatic tears that rose to her eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit," Rose muttered as she took a step and the sharp, throbbing pain in her ass didn't stop, but instead became worse. She wanted to cry, but there wasn't a chance on the west side of blue hell **(A/N) **that she would let a tear fall.

Very slowly, and not without indescribable pain, she made her way over to the panel by the basement window. She slipped in underneath it and was hoping to land on the trunk that was usually under the window, but instead landed on the hard cement floor, once again, ass first.

"Ahhh," she groaned as she, for the second time that night, fought back tears. The pain was excruciating and she was pretty sure that she needed medical attention, so that they could prescribe her some pain killers. "Why me?" she asked the ceiling.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" she heard Carlisle ask in a confused voice. _'What am I doing here? Motherfucker what are YOU doing here?' _she thought. Carlisle was supposed to be at work right now.

"I…I, Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" was all that she could manage to stammer out.

"I only pretended to get that call earlier," he said matter of factly. "Your mother was in nagging mode after you left," he informed her as he stood from the recliner that he had been sitting in.

This only made Rose wonder how often Carlisle did this. And she honestly understood why he did it. Esme was a major pain in the ass, and she got on everyone's nerves. _'Hell, I don't blame him for wanting to get away from her,' _she said to herself.

"You never answered my question," Carlisle brought Rose from her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

Choosing honesty over a lie, Rose answered, "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Hearing his little girl say this nearly broke his heart. He had been so angry with Esme for just putting Rose out without even telling him. He didn't even think that she should have put her out for something like that. She should have been upset that someone taped it, and should want to know why someone would do that.

"As long as this is my house, and I pay the bills, you'll always have somewhere to go," he told her, moving to stand beside her. "And get up off of the floor, it's filthy down there," she stated.

"I think I broke my tailbone," Rose confessed. "And when I move it hurts, really bad," she added.

Without another word, Carlisle bent down and picked her up with the care that only a doctor could possess. He laid her on a nearby table on her stomach, without causing her much more pain than she was already in.

He lifted her shirt to her mid back, a worried look crossing his face as he observed her red and swollen back. "It looks like it's definitely a fracture," he mumbled.

"What's the difference in a fracture and a broken bone?" Rose asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"There is none," Carlisle immediately answered, going over to the deep freezer to retrieve an ice pack for his daughter. "A fracture and a broken bone are both a break in the continuity of a bone," he explained, bringing the ice pack over to lie on Rose's lower back. "I don't know why people act as if there's a difference."

"You're gonna need some pain killers," Carlisle continued on. _'Thank God,' _Rose said to herself. "Though a shot would work faster," he added on.

"I want some lortabs," Rose all but yelled, thinking of the many ways that those white pills could benefit her. "Please Carlisle," she affixed, realizing that she may have come off a little harsh.

"Alrighty then," he mumbled, walking over to a cabinet of medical supplies that Rose hadn't even known was there. He took out a bottle of what Rose deduced as lortabs, and moved to stand beside the table again. "Let's get you up to bed so that you can rest," he stated.

'_Is he stupid?' _Rose thought, but out loud said, "I got put out Carlisle, and I really don't want to hear Esme's mouth." She'd surely go off on a rant about how no one respected her authority, and that this was her house too.

"She's asleep, or at least I think she is, and you need to rest in bed, not on a hard table in a basement. Come on," he said, moving the ice pack and quickly turning her over and scooping her up in to his arms once more, trying not to cause Rose more pain.

"Ummm," Rose groaned at the moment of discomfort. Usually, she would have fought Carlisle more, but between the sharp, stabbing pain from fracturing her tailbone, and the want of the much needed pain killers that Carlisle was going to give her, she didn't argue.

Carlisle carried her up the stairs to her bedroom where he laid her on her stomach, before informing her that he was going to get her some water so that she could take her pill.

Rose could hear Carlisle's voice from downstairs, an almost pleading tone at first, and then an angry yell after a moment. She couldn't make out every word that he said, but there was no doubt in her mind that he was talking to Esme about her being there.

She wasn't surprised when she heard footsteps, too soft to be Carlisle's, and she wasn't surprised when Esme appeared in the doorway, her lips pressed together in a tight line, holding a glass of water in her hands. Rose expected her to leave the water and go, but instead she walked over and sat down at the foot of her bed.

They sat in silence for a long while, Rose staring at her head board, and Esme staring down at the floor. "Can I have my water?" the question came out a little more bitter than Rose wanted it to have. "My ass is throbbing," she added. She wanted to take her pill and go to sleep. _'I wonder if it will mix with the vodka?' _asked herself, though she knew she was going to take it anyway.

"You really shouldn't use that kind of language when speaking to your mother," Esme stated. "It's not lady like," she amended after a moment. Esme wanted to leave, but for some reason, she just couldn't will herself to move.

"There's a reason I didn't want you to stay here Rosalie," Esme began after a long, awkward silence. She placed the glass of water on the floor by the bed before continuing. "I was mad at myself for the awful way you turned out, and I just didn't want to look at you," she finished.

'_Is this bitch serious?' _Rose asked herself. "Listen Esme, I'm tired of you saying that I turned out wrong because of my sexual orientation. Ignorant people like you are the reason that the world is how it is now," Rose stated. "You have a picture of how you think everything should look, and if something doesn't fit into that picture, then it's wrong," she continued.

Rose wanted to stop, but it was like a dam had burst, and she couldn't stop. "Well I'm not wrong, and I'm sure as hell not a mistake. If you don't like that, then you're just shit out of luck," Rose finished, turning over, ignoring the pain that went through her tailbone.

Esme stood from the bed, and walked over to the door. She wanted to turn around and tell Rosalie that it didn't matter. That she loved her anyway. She wanted to accept that her daughter was bisexual, but she couldn't bring herself to be okay with that.

Rose heard the door close, signaling that Esme had left. Usually, Rose would write a poem and she'd feel better, but she knew tonight that no poem would make her feel better. Only one person could make her feel better. Alice.

* * *

**(A/N) : I just had to incorporate one of my favorite lines from one of the GREATEST wrestlers ever, The Rock who made his WWE return just a few weeks ago.**

**LEAVE FEEDBACK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.**

**BETA: LynetteCullen. My dear best friend.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

As I waited for Alice to pick up the phone, I thought back to what had happened today. My mother had found out that I was a lesbian, and thrown me out. I'd discovered that someone I considered a friend had been upset that I didn't love her, and had gotten upset and videoed me with my girlfriend and given it to my mother, which had been the reason that I had gotten thrown out.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

I broke (Since I'd just been told that there was no difference in a fracture and a break, I could interchange the two.) my damn tailbone, and then I'd had an argument with Esme. At least I had a place to stay, thanks to Carlisle.

But this just proves that you can't get complacent, because if you get complacent, then you won't be prepared for when your life shifts. I should've seen it coming though. Every time I'm happy, something bad happens, and not anything little that can be easily fixed either.

"Hey Rosie," Alice's cheery voice snapped me from my thoughts of how fucked up I was. "What's up?" I love how just the sound of her voice can make me feel better.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over," I said. I don't know why, but every time I say that, it always sounds sexual. Maybe it's my cynical tone. "I need to tell you what happened today," I informed her. It was starting to get light outside, and since it was Saturday morning, Alice was up cleaning her room, just like she does every Saturday morning. She's such a neat freak.

"Okay," it was her worried answer. The one she only gives when she wants to know what's going on. "I'll be right over," she added before hanging up the phone.

"Better get dressed then," I mumbled to myself. _'Oh shit, I never got undressed,' _I thought realizing that I'd never gone to sleep, or even changed into my pajamas. _'I'm gone be tired as hell,' _I thought. I'd never even taken my damn lortab because Esme had pissed me off.

It would probably only take Alice about 10 minutes to get here, that is if she cut through the woods. But Alice was quick anyway. Maybe it was because she was so damn small. Her legs were short as hell, but she runs faster than anyone I've ever seen.

Looking at my phone for the time, it was 6:23, I decided to take a quick cat nap. _'They'll wake me up when Alice gets here,' _was the last thing I remember thinking before I fell into a well deserved slumber.

**Alice's POV**

As I headed over to Rose's, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I love my Rosie, and excuse my language, but she is really fucked up. "It doesn't matter though. I still love her," I said aloud as I reached the entrance to the woods. I couldn't help but wonder what she had to tell me, and I couldn't help but be worried.

I quickly began crunching through the leaves, picking up speed as I passed the dock by the lake. I slowed down when I heard low groans from a few feet away. I wanted to ignore it and go see Rose, but I know that that would be wrong, so I began to walk in the direction of the noise.

I could tell that it wasn't an animal. An animal in pain sounds completely different from a human in pain. As the groans grew louder, I was able to locate the place, or rather I should say person, that they were emitting from.

Lying there amongst the leaves and debris of the woods, was a person dressed in all black, curled up in the fetal position. As I got closer, I could see that it was a girl, this assumption was made by the long brown hair sweeping the ground, and that this was a girl that I knew.

"Oh my God Bella," I shrieked, running over to her and crouching at her side. She wasn't moving. I only knew that she was still alive by the groans of pain, and the slow rise and fall of her chest, which meant that she was breathing. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't like I could pick her up and carry her. She was twice my size. _'I hate being little.' _"Stay here. I'm going to get Carlisle," I told her. That was stupid. I mean, where could she go?

I stood up and took off running in the direction of the Cullen's house. I jumped the big log at the edge of their backyard, and quickly unlatched the gate, and made my way up to the back door.

"Carlisle," I yelled, banging on the door. After about a minute of nonstop banging, the door opened. "Where's Carlisle, CJ?" I asked the sleepy looking little boy at the door rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Sleep," he answered. "He just got back."

"I need him. This is an emergency," I said, wanting more than anything to knock him out of the way and go get Carlisle myself. "Can you please go get him?" I pleaded. I wanted to get down on my knees and beg, but then that would make an eight year old taller than me, and that would just make me feel bad about myself.

"I ain't finna wake him up so he can hit me," he said in a rather high pitched voice. He was about to close the door when Esme appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Alice," she greeted, tying a tight knot in her robe. "What brings you by so early?" she inquired, coming down the stairs to stand by her son at the door, giving me a tight lipped smile. Writing it off as the early hour that I had showed up at her house, I told why I was there.

"I was coming over to see Rose, and on my way here, I heard loud groans, so I went to look, and it was Bella, and then when I saw that she was hurt, I ran here to get Carlisle," I explained in one long sentence, which left me winded.

She turned to her son before telling him to get Carlisle. She waited for him to disappear up the stairs before turning back to me. "Come in," she invited, gesturing me in. We walked over to the counter, where Esme took a seat.

I could tell that she wanted to say something, and just when she had opened her mouth to say whatever it was, Carlisle made his way down the stairs, not looking nearly as tired as I was expecting. "What can I help you with Alice?" he questioned, coming to a stop by his wife.

"Bella," I said. The puzzled look that I received from him was a hint that I had not elaborated. "She's out in the woods groaning in pain. I was coming here to see Rose when I found her," I added.

"I wonder what happened to that poor girl," Esme gasped, putting her hand over her mouth dramatically just like the fainting women on TV.

"Show me where she is," Carlisle stated, already half way out the door.

I found this quite funny actually, because I had to run to keep up with him the entire way. Only by her groans was he able to find Bella.

He quickly knelt beside her, his hand immediately going to her neck to check her pulse. "She's dehydrated," he announced, rolling her over onto her back. It wasn't until then did I see the large purple bruises on the side of her face. It looked like someone had thrown a brick at the side of her head. "Can you hear me Bella?" he asked.

She nodded weakly, her eyelids fluttering open for a moment. "My head hurts," she murmured drowsily before once again closing her eyes.

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle and I asked in unison. Bella was a sweet person and I couldn't think of any reason why someone would do this to her.

A deep groan was the only answer that we got. Chances are that whoever did this to her was someone that she was afraid of, and if she was afraid of them, then she probably wasn't going to tell us who did this to her. I wanted to give her a hug right now, but I'm pretty sure that she was in pain, and that would only make it hurt worse.

"Bella, you have to tell us who did this to you," Carlisle urged. I could tell that he was even more worried about this than I was. "We need to press charges against whoever did this to you. They deserve to be in jail."

"No," the word was barely audible, but Carlisle and I both heard it. Whoever had done this to Bella had definitely scared her enough to where she wasn't going to tell us who did it.

"Let's get her back to the house, and we can figure out what to do from there," Carlisle said, bending over to carefully scoop her up, and beginning the walk back to his house. "When we get back to the house, do you mind calling her mother for me Alice?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Of course," I assured him, running to catch up with Carlisle. I didn't know whether I should help him with her or not, but then again, there wasn't much that I could do to help. Damn being small. Damn it straight to hell.

We walked back to the house in relative silence, the bugs in the woods, and the crunching of our feet the only noise being made. By the time we made it back, Bella had fallen sound asleep in Carlisle's arms, snoring lightly. It took longer to get back than it had to get there, maybe the 120 pound addition had something to do with it.

We walked in through the back, going through the kitchen to the living room, where Carlisle laid Bella on the couch. Looking over to Esme, who was perched on the nearby recliner, he told her to bring him an ice pack and a bottle of water. It was so damn cool how doctors could help people with just the bare essentials.

I felt useless at the moment, just standing there by the counter looking on. I wanted to help in some kind of way, but I knew that I was basically useless. "She's still sleeping, so I'm going to wait until she wakes up to give her any kind of treatment," Carlisle informed. "Alice did you call her mother?" he asked me. Shaking my head no, I went outside to call Renee, Bella's mother, who undoubtedly would be very upset, and very worried.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up feeling a little better. There was a dull ache going down my back and into my ass, but the pain was bearable. My head didn't hurt as bad either. Remembering that Alice was still coming over, I couldn't believe that I had only been asleep for a few minutes. I nearly lost my damn mind when I saw what time it was. 8:44.

It was fucking 8:44 and no one had woken me up when Alice had gotten here. I couldn't believe that.

I slowly rolled off of the bed, with minimal nagging from my lower back, and walked out into the hall. I could hear the voices from downstairs, Carlisle's the loudest. I gradually went down the stairs and once at the bottom, couldn't believe what was going on.

Bella was on the couch, under a blanket, nursing a large bottle of water. Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat across from her, hand and hand, questioning Bella about what had happened to her. Alice was sitting on the stool at the kitchen counter, her face in her hands. _'What the fuck is going on?' _

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked aloud. My thought bubbles rarely stayed thought bubbles. "What the hell is she doing here?" I questioned, looking pointedly over at Bella.

"Watch your mouth Rosalie," Esme warned. Who the hell does she think she is? She can't tell me what to do. I stop considering her as my mother when she put me out. "Tell Bella that you're sorry." Was she playing? I wasn't apologizing for shit.

I was about to reply when a familiar voice came from behind me. "What did you do my little girl?" Renee asked, getting off of the stool at the far end of the counter. "You're the only person that she's afraid of. You're the only reason why she wouldn't tell us who did this to her. You must've had something to do with it."

"Are you for real?" I inquired. This whole damn thing had to be a joke. Someone had to be fucking with me. All of this couldn't have happened in the span of less than a day. Shit like that just didn't happen. Well now that I think about it, that kind of shit does happen to me. "This bitch is the reason I busted my ass, and you expect me to apologize?" I asked, my voice going up several octaves.

"Rosalie Lillian," Esme hissed my name, making me even madder. She knew that I couldn't stand my middle name, and she called me by it anyway. That doubled with the fact that I felt as if she was putting on a show because we had people over, made me want to hit her, something I knew I never would do. She was my mother, and I may mouth off, but I wasn't going to hit her. "Stop that. I'm going to ask you this _once. _Did you do this Bella?"

"No I didn't," I answered right away. Looking over at Bella, I asked, "Did I?" She shook her head no, avoiding my gaze, and went back to drinking her water. I wanted to go over there and slap the hell out of her. None of this would be happening if it weren't for her.

"Wait a minute," Renee piped up. "You said that Isabella was the reason that you broke your tailbone," she reminded me. "How is that?"

"She's the one that taped Alice and I having sex," I informed them. "She gave it to Esme, which caused her to put me out, which made me try to sneak back into the house, which made me fall out of the tree, which made me break my ass," I said in one long sentence.

"I don't believe you," Esme and Renee said in unison. Damn they were too much alike. Their names even rhymed. "Bella wouldn't do that," they continued on in harmony.

"I have proof," I educated them. "Follow me," I said before turning on my heel and heading up the stairs, ignoring the ache in my ass, not even checking to see if they were following me.

Once I was at my room, I quickly opened my door and walked over to my nightstand, where I picked up the camera, which felt oddly light. _'You've got to be shitting me,' _I thought as I popped open the tape compartment, which was, as I thought it would be, empty. _'Why can't anything ever go right for me anymore?' _I asked myself as I turned back around to face the crowd in my room.

"Well?" Damn were the two of them going to say everything in unison? After I didn't say anything, Esme shook her head. "Why do you lie so much Rosalie?" she asked with what I was pretty sure was mock disappointment. She didn't give a damn about me. She turned around and left the room, everyone slowly following her.

Everyone except Alice that is.

She walked over and sat down on my bed, gently patting the seat next to her, a gesture for me to join her. Once I had sat next to her, she whispered, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

* * *

**FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA: ****LynetteCullen. My BFF that's been surprisingly getting on my nerves lately. I think she's doing it on purpose:)**

* * *

I hated to see Alice look the way she was looking right now. It was a look that normally wouldn't bother me had it been from someone else, but since it was Alice, and I loved her so much, I really hated to upset her. She was the only person that cares enough about me to actually hear what I had to say about this whole situation.

"Rosie," Alice sighed after we had been sitting for a moment. "I don't understand what's going on. Please explain this mess to me," she pleaded, taking my hand in hers. She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder, a habit that she had started long before we had gotten together.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," I muttered. "Do you remember those text messages that I getting?" I asked. I waited for her to nod before continuing. "It was Bella sending those," I informed her. "A few months ago, before we got together, she told me that she was in love with me. I told her that I didn't feel the same way, and apparently she didn't like that, so she wanted to get back at me," I explained.

"Oh my God," Alice gasped. "How do you know it was her?" she questioned.

"The dumb bitch left her name on the last one that she sent," I informed her, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I went into my messages and pulled up the text that showed me what kind of crazy bitch Bella really is.

_**You didn't want my love.**_

_**You didn't want my affection.**_

_**All you wanted was friendship.**_

_**Sorry Rose, but that's just not enough.**_

_**Deny me, and there will be hell to pay.**_

Had it only been yesterday that she had sent me the message? It sure as hell felt like a lot longer that that.

"If I weren't seeing it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe you," she admitted with a small giggle. "I never would have expected that from her," she continued, shaking her head in disbelief. _'That makes two of us,' _I thought, resting my head on hers.

"That's not even the worst of it," I told her. "She video taped us having sex at the lake, and then gave it to Esme." The look on Alice's face would have been funny in another situation. Her mouth fell open in astonishment, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"And I helped that bitch," she whispered so low that I wasn't sure whether it was intended for me, or if she was talking to herself. "That must be why Esme was looking at me like that," she said, raising both of our heads.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, not able to hide the worry. I hadn't even thought about Esme before I had invited Alice over here. Of course she would look at her funny. I'm kind of surprised that she let her in. "She didn't say anything to you did she?" I questioned.

"No," she answered, rubbing her thumb over my knuckles, a gesture that she knew would, to some degree, calm me. "She just looked at me weird." Alice was used to only hearing me talk about what a bitch Esme could be. She'd never experienced it first hand.

I almost didn't see that she was crying. Alice never makes any noise when she cries, no sobs or sniffles. Her face just turns red as the tears stream down her face.

She had turned away from me, a sorry attempt of trying to hide her crying. "What are we going to do Rose?" she inquired, looking over at me. "We have to make them know that Bella is crazy," she said.

"I'll think of something. I promise," I pledged.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, both lost in our own thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder if Alice regretted us getting together. I was so messed up, and she had everything going for her.

"I should go," Alice announced, letting go of my hand. Leaning over, she placed a soft kiss on my lips before slowly standing from my bed, and walked out the door without another word.

I knew that she was upset. That was a lot to comprehend at once. I wanted to go and comfort her, but, from experience, I knew that she probably wanted to be alone right now so that she could think things over. I once again asked myself the question _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _as I tried to figure out what I should do next.

I wasn't even sure that I could talk to Carlisle anymore. He had looked like he agreed with everything that Esme and Renee had said downstairs. It did look pretty bad, I guess. Still, how do you believe a complete stranger, well not stranger, but you know what I mean, over your own child? I guess I'll never know.

Unable to stand the silence anymore, I slowly stood from my bed. The pain in my lower back was tolerable, yet annoying as I walked out of my room. I was about to go to the bathroom, when I heard Carlisle's voice wafting down the hallway from his office.

I couldn't help but make my way down the hall, quietly of course, and listen. "I'm not going to send my little girl off Esme. That's completely out of the question," Carlisle stated. I didn't have to see him to know that he was pacing. He always paced when he was mad or needed to make an important decision.

"Your little girl?" Esme scoffed. "Well guess what Carlisle? Your little girl is being violent," she reminded him. "She nearly killed Bella. What would you have done then?" she questioned. Esme was such a damn shit stirrer. I hate people like that.

"We don't have time for what ifs Esme. Now stop nagging me _please_," he nearly shouted. I could tell that he was frustrated, whether it was from me or from Esme worrying hell out of him, I wasn't entirely sure. "We have to keep in mind that Bella and Rose were best friends," he continued. "Rose is very loyal and I can't imagine why she'd hurt a friend," he mused.

"It's because she has issues Carlisle. She's not like a normal teenage girl," she informed him. This conversation was really getting on my nerves. Mostly because of Esme trying to get Carlisle to send me off somewhere, but part of it had to do with the fact that I could do or say anything because I wasn't supposed to be hearing this.

"That has nothing to do with it Esme. You're not understanding this," he said, his calm starting to deteriorate. "We need to get the whole story before we do anything drastic," he stated.

"There's nothing that we can do with her, and I don't think that Forks is the right place for her anymore. She needs to be somewhere with structure," she said. _'Damn she must want me gone real bad,' _I thought. "I've already looked at some places," she informed him. There's really no telling how long she's been wanting to do this. "The Thunderbird Treatment Center is right in Seattle. We could check in on her regularly, and monitor her progress," she told him.

I couldn't stand to listen to this anymore, so I sighed before turning on my heel, and heading back to my room to figure out what the hell I was going to do next.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I had a major headache on my way home considering all that had happened. Why hadn't Rose told me before about Bella coming on to her? She usually tells me everything, so why had that slipped her mind?

I hadn't even imagined that Bella was crazy like that. I hadn't even known that she liked girls, much less my Rosie. I was really upset that she could look me in the eye, and know that she had done something like that. Apparently she was good at having two faces.

And what kind of other stuff was she responsible for? And what kind of other stuff could she be planning? Crazy people tend to think things out thoroughly years before they actually execute the plan. So how long had she been festering over the fact that Rose had declined her offer.

'_Wait a damn minute,' _I thought. _'Had she made the offer when I was with Rose?' _I never thought that Bella could be so inconsiderate about someone else's feelings. And I'd always thought that she was nice, but apparently I'd been terribly mistaken.

And then she taped us having sex and gave it to Esme? To get back at Rose? Who the hell does that? I'd heard of people not talking to the person that had rejected them, but intentionally trying to ruin that person's life? That just took the cake.

All this had happened so quickly. All I'd wanted to do this morning was see my Rosie, and could I have that? No. I had to find Bella unconscious in the middle of the woods, almost dead.

And I'd helped her too. The girl that had ruined Rose's life, which, inadvertently ruined my life.

"Maybe this is a stupid dream, and I'll wake up," I murmured sarcastically. I wanted this to be true, but I knew that it wasn't. It didn't matter though. I'm going to stand by Rosalie and we're going to get through this, no matter what.

* * *

**FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA: My BFF LynetteCullen**

* * *

_**Rose's POV**_

I didn't know what I was going to do next. I'd known that Esme didn't like me and thought me to be the scum of the earth, but I hadn't imagined that she had looked into some places to send me. Figuring out what to do next was going to be hell. I mean damn, I'd never been a perfect daughter (Trust me, I know I can be a bitch), but I have to admit that knowing my own mother would send me away hurt like hell.

My inner musings were cut off when a soft knock came at my door. "Rose are you awake?" Carlisle questioned, opening my door and looking around it. Once he saw that I was indeed awake, he came and sat down on my bed and looked at me with a mixture of worry of confusion. I could tell that he was on the fence about sending me away. "I'm not even going to lie. Your mother wants to send you away," he informed me. "Rosalie, I'm going crazy thinking about what to do," he admitted after a moment.

I didn't pretend to be shocked at the news of Esme wanting to send me off, because I didn't have it in me. "Dad, you can't let her do that. You have to believe me when I say that I didn't beat Bella up for nothing," I pleaded. At that moment, I swear that I wanted to bust out in tears. I couldn't believe that Carlisle was thinking about sending me off when just a moment ago I'd heard him tell Esme that he wasn't going to send his little girl off. _'Damn,' _I thought, mentally kicking myself for getting complacent.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you Rose," he amended. "I meant that I don't know what to do about your mother wanting to send you off to some girls home," he explained.

I visibly relaxed and let out a long, relieved sigh at my father's words. Apparently I could trust him. After all, I'd considered Carlisle and Alice the only people that cared about me (which I recently discovered was ABSOLUTELY true). "Thanks Dad, it means a lot to me. Really," I promised.

"You're welcome sweetie," he reached over, and pulled me into a comforting hug. "I have to get to the hospital," the wink he sent me let me know that he was talking about the basement and not the hospital. "Do you want to come?" he asked me. Figuring that spending time with my father would help me take my mind off of things, I nodded my assent. "Esme already thinks I'm gone," he said, releasing me and standing from the bed and together we headed over to the door. "We'll figure this whole thing out," he guaranteed before we left the room.

On the way down to the basement, I couldn't help but think,_ 'Now what the hell happened to that tape?' _I know for sure that I'd left it on my nightstand when I'd come in. No one could've gotten it when I'd gone downstairs, because everyone was downstairs, including Bella and Esme, when I'd gotten there. _'And why would they take the tape, and not Bella's camera? Shouldn't it be the other way around?' _I questioned myself. Nothing seemed to be adding up, and it was pissing me off that I couldn't figure it out.

This was starting to really annoy me. I wanted my old life back. I wanted to go back to being with Alice, and hating my mother. I wanted to go back to before Bella made a move on me, and got jealous when I turned her down. I sure as hell wanted to go back to before the crazy bitch ruined my life. But that would be too much to ask for.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was still pretty sore. Taking an ass whooping will do that to you. The swelling in my face had gone down considerably and the bruising on my side had almost gone away, but this was all for a good cause. I was going to make sure that Rosalie Hale paid for what she did to me, because when you mess with me, bad things happen.

I was glad that I had been able to talk my mother into going to work after we got back to the house because I had things to plan. I wanted to make Rose's life as bad as possible. I wanted to be sure that she paid for what she did to me, and I knew just how to do that. I wasn't sure where the tape from my camera went, but I had a pretty good idea of who had it. _'I just hope the little bastard gives it to me,' _I thought as I got my bag and left the house.

Once I made it to the back gate of the Cullen house, I stopped. I saw Esme getting into her car. I hoped that the boy wasn't going with her. I needed him to stay behind so that I could get the tape, that is if he had it, which I hope he did because I would be pissed off if I walked all the way over here for nothing.

But CJ never came out of the house, which meant that he was still in there. _'Good,' _I thought as I made my way to the door and knocked. After a moment without anyone coming to answer, I thought that no one was going to come, and I had actually turned to leave when I heard the door open.

I turned around to see Rose standing at there. I wasn't expecting her to be standing there, so I couldn't hide the smile that automatically came to my face whenever I saw her. Her beauty never ceased to amaze me, and for a moment I was stunned by how gorgeous she was. I also felt a ping of hatred and jealousy at the fact that she didn't want me, and that she found _Alice _attractive.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked in a rather unpleasant, harsh voice.

"I came to see Esme," I lied, hoping that she hadn't seen her mother leave the house.

"You bitches still plotting against me?" she questioned. "You know what? I don't even care. She's upstairs," she said before walking away, leaving the door open.

'_At least she didn't punch me,' _I thought as I walked into the Cullen house in search of CJ. I really hoped to God that he had that tape, because if he didn't, then I was majorly screwed and would have to think of a totally different game plan, which I really didn't want to do.

I made my way up the stairs and was in search of CJ's room, when I passed Rosalie's room. _'She does still have my camera,' _I mused, slowly walking up to the door. _'And she hadn't gone back upstairs when she walked away from the door.' _So maybe I could slip in, get my camera before I was discovered.

I was reaching for the doorknob, when the door suddenly swung open. _'Oh shit. It's Rose and she's going to break my face. I knew this was a bad idea,' _I screamed at myself, my eyes unthinkingly flying closed as I awaited the impact of the blow that was sure to come.

"What are you doing here?" CJ asked me.

My eyes immediately flew open, and I let out a relieved sigh that I hadn't known I'd been holding. "I could ask you the same question," I muttered, looking down at my camera that was in his hand. "Why do you have my camera little boy?" I asked him.

"I need it for something," he informed me.

If I hadn't needed the tape from him, I probably would have knocked him over and taken the camera, but since I did, I decided to play along with antics. "And what do you need it for? It doesn't even belong to you," I reminded him. "Do you have the tape that was in there?" I asked abruptly.

"Why," he inquired.

"Because it belongs to me," I told him. "And I need it back," I added after a moment. "I'll give you five dollars," I attempted to bribe the little boy.

"Make it ten," he commanded. With my agreement to the increase, he told me to hold on a minute while he went to retrieve the tape from his room. While he was gone, I got out his promised ten dollar bill, and patiently awaited his return. "Here you go. Where's my money?" he questioned as he came to a stop in front of me.

After getting back my tape and my camera back, I quickly left the Cullen household, thankfully without running into Rose again, and headed back to my house to put my latest plan into action.

* * *

**FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm surprised that I finished this chapter so soon with all the tragedy that's happening with me. In the past two weeks, I've lost my Grandma and one of my classmates, and I'm still totally fucked up about it.**

**So I'm dedicating this chapter to the both of them.**

**RIP Minnie Robinson and Brad Young. I love you and I'll never forget you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA:**** My BFF LynetteCullen.**

* * *

_**Rose's POV**_

Spending time with Carlisle helped me take my mind off of things. Most people wouldn't think that sitting around with their father in a basement would ease the mind, but it really helped me. It helped me realize that being with people you love can brighten any situation, to some extent at least, because spending time with Carlisle didn't make me forget about all the shit that had happened.

Once back in my room, I stretched out on my bed with a long sigh. Since it was after 10 and I hadn't turned on the light upon entrance to the room, it was dark. It wasn't until I reached over to grab my phone from the nightstand (I'd placed it there when I came in) that I thought about Bella's camera being in the spot that I'd placed my phone.

"Fuck," I muttered, switching on my lamp. As I'd feared, it wasn't there. "Can something go my way just once?" I asked no one in particular. Who could have come by my room in the time that I was gone? Esme of course, but then again, Esme wasn't very technologically savvy, so she'd have no use with a video camera. "Shit, shit, shit," I murmured as realization hit me. _Bella _had come by to the house earlier, and not only had I let her in, but I could kick the hell out of myself for not making sure that she went straight to Esme. _'You're losing your edge Rose,' _I said to myself. _'No matter what happens, you can't let that happen.'_

I needed to clear my head so that I could think clearly, so I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs, only to meet Esme as she walked into the house. "Rosalie, where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"How long have you been gone?" I questioned, my mind whirling at the thought of Esme having been gone for hours. _'If she'd been gone all afternoon, and Bella knew that, then I'd gotten totally fucked over.' _"Please tell me that you just left a few minutes ago," I pleaded, not wanting my hypothesis to be anywhere near true.

"I've been at the church all afternoon," she informed me. "You know tomorrow we have a Pastor's Aide service. Oh wait, that's right, you wouldn't know, because you haven't been to church in a year," she said harshly. I couldn't challenge that or say anything bad about that statement because it was true. "And you still haven't answered my question Rosalie. Where do you think you're going this late at night?" she repeated her earlier inquiry.

"I just wanted to go for a walk," I stated."

"Liar," she hissed. "You wanted to go and meet Alice so you can do whatever it is that you people do," she told me. "I'm not letting you go anywhere," she said firmly.

I didn't even challenge her or make a retort. I just turned around and went back upstairs to my room because a fight with Esme wouldn't help anything right now. I laid in my bed doing two things. The first thing that I was doing was waiting for Esme to come and check on me, which I knew that she was going to do, and the second thing that I was currently doing was thinking. I hadn't known that Esme wasn't here because I'd been inside the house. Bella on the other hand had to have know that Esme wasn't here, because her car wasn't there, which meant that she'd come here specifically to get that camera.

I heard the door creak open about fifteen minutes after I'd come back upstairs. It was undoubtedly Esme. "She actually listened to me," I could hear the shock in her voice. Too bad that she didn't know that I was planning to leave as soon as she closed my door, but it was nice to have her think that I was changing. "Maybe it's not too late," she added, closing the door.

After hearing the door click, I made my way over to the window in my room. _'Hopefully I won't bust my ass again,' _I thought, thinking back to when I'd fallen out of the tree. I'd snuck out and back in to my room that way a million times, but I'd been intoxicated that night, and my senses and reflexes weren't as good as they normally are.

Slowly, I made my way, branch by branch, down the tree until I landed on the ground.

My walk did make me feel better, and once I returned home, I easily fell into slumber. I had to admit though, that it felt like the quiet before a storm, and it wasn't long after that, that I realized that I had been completely right. I hadn't thought that it could have gotten much worse that it already was, but _boy _was I wrong.

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up the next morning ready to put my plan into full action. It was just after 7, meaning that I had plenty of time to get over to Alice's before it was time to leave for Sunday school. I quickly got dressed and in mere matter of minutes, I was standing on the Brandon's front steps.

"Hello Bella. What a pleasant surprise," Alice's mom (I can't tell you her name to save my life) greeted me. "What brings you by so early?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I talk to Alice for a minute?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course not. Her room is right around the corner. It'll be the first door on the right," she told me, gesturing me in.

I walked to Alice's room and lightly knocked on the door. After hearing the muffled "Come in" from the other side, I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "You have a lot of nerve Bella. What are you doing here?" she questioned, putting down her book and standing from the chair in the corner of her room.

"Don't be like that Alice," I said. "I just came to tell you that you're gonna break up with Rose," I told her nonchalantly.

Alice let a cackle and replied, "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, then the whole wide world is going to see your sex tape," I stated, not being able to hold back the smile that came at the look on her face. "That's right Alice, everybody's going to know exactly how you roll," I whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I'm sick of seeing you with the girl that I love. If I can't have her, no one can, and guess what? That includes you," I explained. "You can be stupid and not listen to me, but if you choose to do so, then not only will the tape go out, but other _really _bad things will happen," I threatened, meaning every word.

"Get out," it was little more than a whisper, but I definitely heard it.

"Okay, just make sure that by tomorrow, Rose is a weeping, heart broken mess," I started, heading for the door. "Or else," I added as I left the room.

I said a quick goodbye to Ms. Brandon before heading home. I did have to go to church.


End file.
